cq_repouredfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeon Creation
This page is a general overview and covers the aspect of how to build, export and add your dungeon to the game. Overall there are six steps for this: # Build your dungeon # Place Null Blocks # Place mobs, spawners and loot chests # Place a boss block and or a force field nexus # Export Your dungeon # Choose a generator and configure it And these are basically all blocks you might need for building a dungeon: From left to right: Exporter, Null Block, CQR Spawner, Force Field Nexus, Boss Block 1 Building guidelines In general there are no boundaries in terms of building a dungeon. However, it is advised that you dont place a lot of valueable blocks such as diamond blocks or anvils in your dungeon. While theoretically there is no maximum size, your dungeon shouldnt be larger than 20.000.000 blocks in total (null blocks are not counted). If you are building rooms for a dungeon that uses generators like the stronghold (open and linear), all rooms should have the same X,Y and Z size. Stair rooms should have twice the Y size of normal rooms, entrance stairs should have 3x the Y size of normal rooms. 2 On the topic of Null Blocks First: A Null-Block is a creative only block to use for building a dungeon. When a dungeon gets saved, it does not save the null blocks, meaning it wont override blocks in the position of a null block when placing the dungeon. In general you should fill the bottom side of your building with null blocks if you have no underground layer and you use underground offsets. Also you should place null blocks around your dungeon to allow a smoother placement in the terrain. Example: 3 Loot, more loot and monsters What is a dungeon without enemies? Right, boring. What is a dungeon without loot? Not worth conquering. Every dungeon needs loot. To place a loot chest, you can either place down vanilla chests and redstone chests and fill them manually. You can also use all the exporter chests from the Exporter Chests Tab. For configuring those see this article: Chest configuration. You should also know that the contents of containers are not altered or changed when exporting or placing your structure. Now to a more important part: Enemies. To place enemies in your dungeon you can just place them normally. If you want your enemies to have max health adapted to the distance from spawn and to be able to set the Inhabitants of the dungeon, you should follow the next section. The general process of placing enemies is this: # Place dummies # Equip the dummies and customize them # Get yourself a "Mob to Spawner" tool or a soul bottle # Click the dummies with the "Mob to Spawner" tool, it will create a single use spawner with that mob inside of it # If you used a soul bottle, grab a cqr spawner, right click it and palce the soul bottle inside. To adjust the amount of enemies in a cqr spawner: Open it. Then follow this rule: stack size of one soul bottle stack represents the amount of mobs matching the mob in that bottle. 4 Bosses and Protection To get this clear: The boss block is NOT a spawner. It is a placeholder. When a dungeon gets generated, it will spawn one boss per boss block matching the Inhabitants of the dungeon. If the protection system is active for your dungeon (see Dungeon Configuration), the protection region gets disabled once all bosses are defeated or the force field nexus is broken. A structure can have multiple force field nexus blocks. However, there will always only be one after placing, if you placed multiples, it will choose one randomly on generation. 5 Exporting Finally, you are done building your dungeon. Now grab a exporter block and place it down near your structure. Now you have two choices: Manually configuring the exporter or using a helping tool. If you choose to manually configure: Search two opposite corners of your structure and enter those in the exporter block. If you choose the helping tool, grab "Selection Selector Helper" item and select your two corners (it works similar to the world edit axe). Once you selected your corners, go to your exporter block and right click it with your tool. Now that you marked the selection, right click the exporter. If your structure is larger than 64 x 64, we recommend you to check the "Part Mode" checkbox (it makes it easier for the system to place large structures). The relative mode tells the block that the entered coordinates are coordinates relative to the exporter (similar to vanilla structure block). You can set the name of your structure in the exporter if you want to, Once you are ready: Press the Export button and exit the exporter block. Once a message pops up that it saved the structure successfully, go to the next step. 6 And how can I add it to the game? So you exported your dungeon? Cool, then head to the folder where you installed your game. There, you go into the config folder, from there into the CQR folder. In there should be a folder called "exporter_output". In there the mod saves all exported structure files (.nbt). Now you only need to write and configure a dungeon config. For this see this articles: Dungeon Configuration Category:Configuration Category:Dungeons Category:Structures